


The New Kid In Town

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P AmeIta - Freeform, 2P ItaGer, 2p gerita, F/M, Fighting over 2P Italy, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: There's a new boy in town, Allen Jones. He decides to get comfortable flirting with the gorgeous Italian Luciano, which sparks war with the Italian's friend (and crush) Lutz. For a month, they fight on the sidelines while Luciano pretends to be oblivious. After a month, Luciano finds the courage to speak up.





	1. New Kid In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment on Massacre left by "luci", requesting both more 2P GerIta and a bit of 2P America and 2P Germany fighting over 2P Italy. Shout-out here to my commenting friend.
> 
> This entire work will be in first person limited POV. The perspective of the current chapter will be identified at the beginning in italics and bold, broken from the chapter by squiggly lines and one line of space to itself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new kid in town...and he has his sights set on the most stubborn of the teens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an improv for Allen's character. I've never written him before (I don't know him too well and don't like him overmuch) but I'm rolling with how this story goes. I just put it on paper, so-to-speak...nothing is in my control.

**_~Luciano~_ **

There’s a new kid in town. His name is Allen Fitzgerald Jones, and he goes by Al. He’s a buff, tall, outspoken American. He carries a knife hidden in the inside pocket of his black leather jacket, and he keeps trying to flirt with me. I keep trying to hint I’m not interested, because I’m too submissive as a person to say anything to his face and I already have a crush on my friend (at least I think he’s my friend; he acts like he is) Lutz Beilschmidt. Lutz is a tall, buff, blonde-hair-violet-eyes German man, and he’s been getting kinda jealous and possessive over Al’s flirtatious advances. I just let him and I pretend not to notice either of them. It’s been a month since this started, and I’m still pretending to be oblivious to Al’s flirting. He’s even outright asked me out once and I brushed him off and said I was hanging out with Lutz that day. I actually wasn’t, but it succeeded in frustrating him and making him try even harder to win me over. I still have no interest.

My family is in town. The very people I tried to leave Italy to run from, and they’re here. My parents’ presence doesn’t bother me anymore; they started working to help us pay for the house and other bills and said they don’t care who we date anymore. But the rest of them…

Lutz is fending off Al’s advances again today. I’ve started to pay attention, but I still let him take the brunt of chasing off the unwanted attention. I’ve started to kinda like Al; I mean, it’s amusing and it’s an entertaining pastime, but I’m not the type to string him along and let him think he stands a chance against Lutz and the friendship we’ve established over the last three years. He’s the stubborn new boy in town; he’ll figure it out eventually. He’s not an idiot. He’s just not very perceptive. He doesn’t see the sidelong glances I give Lutz or the dismissive, exhausted look I give him. He’s blind to my lack of interest—that, or he doesn’t care. He still somehow thinks he has a chance.

I’ve sort of tuned both of them out. It’s not until Al stops arguing with Lutz and directly addresses me that I tune back in. “Right, Lucca?”

“Huh?”

“He’s trying to say you don’t care if he flirts with you,” Lutz explains.

I shrug. I’m not bold enough to outright say I do care, but I won’t say I don’t either. I won’t lie.

“See? If he cared he’d say.”

“Or maybe he’s not bold enough to say anything,” I mutter.

“Maybe he’s not confident enough to say anything,” Lutz offers slyly—and rather correctly, too.

They both look to me. I just move a step closer to Lutz. I haven’t been sleeping too well since my family isn’t really letting me—I mean, they’re stressing me out and my grandpa and my uncle are doing it again, and I just…I’m tired. Not that I’d tell Lutz that, but I don’t have to. He’s begun to suspect something isn’t right, and he keeps defending me against the other people, especially the bullies. I trust Lutz more than I trust Al.

Lutz is perceptive, and he takes the hint. Al is still blind, even as Lutz wraps a protective arm around my tense shoulders.

“Hai ragione,” I tell him quietly. Lutz nods his understanding.

“The fuck was that?” the loud American demands.

“He said I’m right,” Lutz says, turning his head to glare at Al. “Back off.”

I lean a little into Lutz’s touch. Had I been sleeping regularly, and eating and all that, I’d shove him off. But I’m so tired and weak right now that I just let him touch me, breaking the rule we’d already established three years ago when I met him.

Al still doesn’t take the hint. He shoves Lutz. “You don’t getta speak for him, Deutsch arschloch.”

Lutz stiffens. I know enough German at this point to know what he’s saying, and enough for my fingers to curl into fists. It’s not enough to punch him, but he doesn’t get to call Lutz a German asshole.

I breathe, take some courage, and take a step forward. “You don’t getta call him that.”

Lutz’s mouth is already open to snap a reply, and he looks to me with wide eyes. “Lucca?”

I wave a dismissive hand at him. “Sono stanco o lo prenderei a pugni. Non farlo.” (( _I’m tired or I’d punch him. Don’t._ ))

Lutz is taken aback. He blinks several times and doesn’t answer me. I turn back to Al. “He’s right. I’m not the type of person to actually say anything even if I care. I’ve been trying to let Lutz tell you, because he’s bolder than I am. Either take him at his word, or I’ll tell my older brother and let him do whatever it is he does when he’s ticked.”

Again, he doesn’t take me seriously. But at least he shrugs and walks off—for now.


	2. Take Me Seriously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucca loses his patience with Allen's flirting and decides to tattle on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First person POV, Lucca's perspective. I'm inexperienced writing Allen, so this is a bit of an improv run with the character. Since he's a 2P, there isn't much to find from the "canon" of 2Ptalia to help me.

**_~Luciano~_ **

Al’s still been flirting with me. I have first period with him but not with Lutz, and he takes every opportunity during class to touch me, poke me, push me, talk to me, and call me various flirtatious names. He even has the audacity to call me ‘ _sweetheart_ ’ once. It’s now fourth, and I’m losing my patience.

Finally class is over. I get up with my packed backpack and I’m out the door. I don’t know where Flavio is, but I’ve made my mind.

It takes most of passing time to find him where he’s leaning on the lockers talking to Gilen and Andrés. Gilen spots me before Andrés, who spots me and points me out to Flavio. Flavio turns around and immediately lights the fuck up; a warm smile cracks across his pale, weathered face, his shoulders relax, his eyes widen with glee, and he bounces up on the toes of his black Vans. “Lucca!”

The moment I’m spotted I stop, leaving a gap of several feet between us. It’s a move of uncertainty, and a move to try and draw him in so I don’t have to say this in front of his stupid friends.

Flavio tilts his head like a dog who heard a whistle. He picks up the hint within seconds, and he crosses the distance to me in four grand strides. His hands clamp down gently on my arms, and his eyes soften with that melty warmth he always has when he loves you. “Are you okay?”

I’m a statue for a minute. I don’t even breathe. Flavio hardly breathes, either.

The moment is shattered by Gilen coughing his annoyance. Flavio looks that way, distracted, and I leap forward. My arms wrap around him, and I bury my face in his shirt. He jumps and turns back to me. “Lucca?”

I don’t answer for another minute. It’s not until the bell rings that I breathe. “I need your help.”

“What?” he asks blankly.

I force myself to fill tender lungs, dig courage from the bottom of the cracked heart oozing that feeling they call love, and pull back enough to look at him. His soft amber eyes only show concern. “I need your help. There’s this one guy that keeps flirting with me, and he won’t take the hint that I’m not interested, and I’m not bold enough to just tell him to fuck off. His name’s Allen, he’s the new kid in town and he’s a dick. I have three classes with him and he won’t leave me alone. I tried letting Lutz tell him to fuck off but he won’t take it seriously. I even sort of tried telling him to fuck off today, but he only left for a couple minutes. It’s been a month now. I need your help.”

His eyes darken, and his arms cocoon protectively around me. “Allen?”

“Jones,” I nod. “Allen Fitzgerald Jones. He’s always wearing a black leather jacket with a knife tucked in the inside pocket.”

He ruffles my hair. “Don’t worry about it! Go to class. He won’t bother you again.”

He lets go of me. I return the favor. He returns to his friends, and I run off to class. I’m never late, so the teacher lets it slide as I drop, breathless, into my seat. _Please let this work. Listen to my brother. Leave me alone._


	3. Chased Halfway Across The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucca finds Flavio again and needs his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking some liberties with 2P!America. Sorry to his fans, but I don't love him.

**_~Luciano~_ **

He’s chased me halfway across the school, and finally I give up and run for Flavio. He kissed me without asking, he used tongue, he touched me so he knows I’m trans, and now he’s chasing me trying to do it again. I give up.

Finally I find him. He’s in that same corner with his friends, and after only a second’s hesitation I dive behind Flavio and wrap my arms around him.

Allen stops running, too, but he’s unaware of the danger standing three steps from stabbing him. He hasn’t met my brother.

Flavio wraps his arms around me, blinks a few times, and asks me quietly what’s wrong. I look nervously to his friends, then back to him. “Allen kissed me.  _ With _ tongue.  _ Without _ asking.”

I cough. “And he knows.”

“What?” Flavee asks blankly.

To my surprise, it’s Gilen who puts the pieces together first and answers him. “I think he’s saying Allen groped him.”

I nod. Flavio stiffens. “He kn— _ oh. _ Oh. Jesus, Lucca.”

I’m still shaking, and my breath is too quick. Andrés is quiet for a moment, and so is Gilen.

Flavio clears his throat. “Are you okay?”

I jerk my head at Allen, just steps behind him. “No.”

He turns. I back a few steps away—and straight into Gilen. I squeak and jump a little, but he just wraps a gentle protective arm around me. “It’s okay,” he tells me softly. “Lutz is my little brother and you’ve completely won him over. Jackass won’t touch you— _ ever _ again.”

My breath starts to slow. My shoulders relax.  _ So we’re actually friends? He does really like me? That’s good to know. _

Gilen pulls out his phone, fires off a text, and pockets it again. “Trust me, sweetheart,” he says soothingly, “he isn’t gonna come near you again.”

“Lutz has been trying to chase him off for a month now,” I tell him uneasily. “He’s oblivious and won’t take the hint.”

Gilen tightens his grip. Flavio glances around, sees that this segment of white-washed hall and blue lockers contains only me and his friends, and pulls the knife from his jacket. He points it shakily at Allen. “You stay the  _ hell _ away from my little brother,” he says stiffly. “I don’t care  _ who _ you are or  _ why _ you keep harassing him, but he’s tried already to tell you to leave him alone. Either take him seriously, or our brother Sebastian and I wipe the floors with your oblivious ass.”

Allen laughs it off and pulls his own knife from his jacket. “Cool story, bro. Get outta the way.”

I start shaking my head fearfully back and forth. But now it’s clear who Gilen was texting: Lutz comes around the corner, knocks Allen on his ass, warmly greets Flavee like an old friend, and walks up to me. He lifts me off his brother and wraps gentle arms around me, rubbing my back with his right hand while the fingers of his left curl down on my jacket. I wrap my arms around him gratefully, relieved to have someone safe and familiar to hold onto.

Flavio steals the knife from Allen and hides both in his jacket. Now that Allen’s on the floor, he takes me and waves his friends after us. He brings us all halfway across the school, away from Allen. Then he lays a light hand on my shoulder and mutters, “Where’s Sebastian when you need him? He’s better at this than I am.”

“Call him,” I suggest weakly.

Flavio blinks. “What? No. He’s at work. He’s busy.”

I don’t answer; Lutz does. “Yeah, sure. But he’s having a bit of a panic attack. He needs help.”

“He’s right. And speaking as an older brother,” Gilen says, “I’m sure whatever he’s doing can wait until his brothers are okay.”

Flavio mutters a curse and pulls out his phone. “Fine. Gimme a minute.”

 


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flavio calls Sebastian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get some of Flavio's perspective (AKA 2P!Romano), and some of 2P!Seborga/Sebastian.

**_~Flavio~_ **

It takes him a minute to pick up with that agitated, exhausted voice. “Wha’d’you want? You don’t normally call while I’m at work.”

“I'm sorry,” I say, and I mean it. “But I had to.”

“Why?”

“Lucca needs you. Some new kid in town, an asshole named Allen, has been flirting with him the past month and hasn’t been taking Lucca’s disinterest and discomfort seriously. He kissed him today— _ with _ tongue,  _ without _ asking,  _ while _ groping him—and I can’t calm him down. I tried. He’s panicking. Even his friend Lutz—who’s trying to calm him down—said since he’s panicking we need help. We already knocked Allen’s ass flat and got him away from Lucca, but he won’t calm down. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m scared. He needs you.”

He’s quiet for a minute, then he’s on his feet grabbing his jacket. “Where are you?”

I breathe. “Yellow lockers, over by room five-fourteen. We’re still in the school building.”

“Stay there,” he says. “Even if the bell rings or security tells you to move. Five minutes tops.”

“Okay.”

He hangs up. I make my way back to Lucca. The blonde offers one hand. “Lutz.”

“Flavio,” I answer, briefly shaking his hand. “It would’ve been nice to meet under more civil circumstances. He’s told me about you.”

Lutz laughs. “That would’ve been nice, ja. Though I suppose  _ this _ meeting openly proves we both care a lot for him.”

I cede that point. “That’s true. But I’m his brother; that’s my job.”

“Mmm, not all brothers are good brothers like that,” Lutz disagrees dismissively.

Gilen stiffens. Lutz doesn’t seem to take notice of his brother, not until Gilen says something that reveals he took that a little personally. “You don’t have to constantly hover to be a good brother.”

Lutz’s head turns to look at Gilen. He doesn’t react for a minute. “I never said you have to hover.”

Again, they’re both quiet. Then Lutz seems to register what Gilen means, and he laughs. “There’s no need to get defensive. I wasn’t talking about you.”

Gilen doesn’t relax. Lutz returns his attention to Lucca, who’s now combined awkward laughter with his tears and trembling. Lutz tightens his grip on Lucca and sighs his exasperation at his overreactive brother.

Silence now falls. Gilen doesn’t relax, which causes Andrés to tense up and makes even me a little uneasy. Lucca doesn’t calm. But for now…we wait.


	5. Fratello Maggiore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian saves the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lucca's perspective.

**_~Luciano~_ **

The security is still hassling our group by the time he reaches us. Sebastian waves them off snappishly, threatens to call them out for harassment, and approaches me. The security grumbles and disappears, as do the other assailant teachers and staff.

Lutz lets go and steps away, sidling off to make room for my brother. “He’s only gotten worse since the security got here,” he warns. He clears Sebastian’s path.

Sebastian scoops me off my feet, wraps warm arms around me, and kisses my cheek reassuringly. This is familiar, this is what I remember.

It doesn’t take long for my body and subconscious to recognize the familiarity of my older brother, register the contact, and begin to relax. The tears stop almost immediately, and my arms wrap up around him in response.

Five minutes pass and I’m able to calm down again. Sebastian recognizes the difference, sets me on my feet, and pulls back to dry my face with his sleeve. He strains a smile and massages my shoulders a bit. “Ciao, Luciano.”

I clear my throat and flash a weak smile in return. “Ciao, Sebastian.”

He turns now to look at the uneasy Flavio. “Where.”

Flavio points the direction we came from. “We left him halfway across the school. He’s probably in class.”

“I have sixth with him,” I offer meekly, bouncing on my toes. “So if he is in class, I know where.”

Sebastian turns. I point out the room, just up the hall.

There’s a tense pause, and he sweeps up the hall. Lutz now takes his place and hugs me. “You okay?”

“No,” I shake my head. “God, no. I didn’t ask for this. But I will be.”

He sighs and turns uncertainly to the still-tense Gilen. “We…should talk,” he says uncertainly.

Gilen turns with his have in his hands pockets and walks away without answering. Lutz chases him around a corner and disappears.

Andrés mutters that his dad’ll kill him if he skips class and disappears up the hall. Flavio relaxes and moves back in. “Are you sure?”

I nod a couple times. “Yeah. I’ll be fine.”

He hesitates. I shrug at him. “Seb can excuse us for being late if you just wait a little.”

He steps back and leans on the lockers. “Is Lutz the cute boy you were talking about?”

I nod. He laughs. “Well, you can be sure he cares about you.”

“Yeah,” I agree with the slightest smile.

He shrugs. “He’s cute.”

“Yeah, he is. Allen’s totally blind to it, too.”

“He’s an asshole,” Flavio mutters.

“Yeah, but we already established this.”

“True.”

Sebastian returns to us. “Where’d your friends go?” he asks Flavio.

Flavee shrugs. “Class. We’re already late.”

“Right,” he says. He waves us after him. “I’ll get you a pass.”


	6. Late To Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucca's teacher is in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucca's teacher is an OC. She isn't part of Hetalia, just an add-in for school purposes.

**_~Luciano~_ **

The teacher glares at my pass like she doesn’t believe it. “You’re never late,” she says blankly.

“I know,” I agree. “I’m sorry. I was in the hall with my brothers.”

“You only have one,” she says.

“One  _ in _ the school,” I disagree. “Sebastian’s twenty-five and a lawyer. Flavee called him for help.”

“With what?” she sneers. She doesn’t seem to believe me.

“Me,” I answer honestly.

“What for?”

I groan, just a little, but she doesn’t notice. She’s as oblivious as Allen is. “Panic attack. Flavee gets too nervous to calm me down.”

“You don’t get panic attacks.”

“Don’t assume I don’t,” I reply snippishly, gathering my courage to glare at her. “You don’t know me. Besides, I had a good reason.”

“Pshh,” she brushes me off.

“Your little fucking  _ angel _ Allen sexually harassed me,” I tell her stiffly, keeping my voice down. I wouldn’t have called it that, but Flavee did. He paved the way for me to recognize the move for what it was. “Fuck off.”

I move over and flop down angrily in the chair. A few curious eyes turn, but no one speaks. They just keep working.  _ Fucking bratty bitch. You don’t know me. You can’t say if I’m lying or not. _


	7. See, He Doesn't Really Care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is done, but Allen isn't.

It’s the end of school. I’m able to escape the classroom, but Allen chases after me. I look around, and sure enough Seb is waiting in the parking lot. I shove past security and run for him, and I manage to make it to him seconds before Allen. I stumble into the car, and he pushes off the door to move between me and Allen. “I warned you once. You don’t get another warning.”

Allen doesn’t hesitate. He tries to duck around Sebastian: his fatal mistake.

Sebastian grabs his arm in an iron grip and steps forward, yanking him away from me. “I said no. Don’t make me say it again.”

Allen makes another fatal mistake: he punches Sebastian hard enough to knock him to the ground and dives past him, grabs my hand, and tries to run.

I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, and I make the best and worst decision of my interactions with him: I scream as loudly as I can for my brother. “ _ Flavio! _ ”

My voice is high-pitched and carries. Flavio hits the ground just past the doors, leaps to his feet, and comes running. I fight Allen’s grip, but as I guessed he’s stronger than I am. Everyone is, especially when I’m this tired.

Sebastian coughs several times and shoves his nose back into place, then his jaw. Flavio slides past him and slams his fist right into Allen’s perfect teeth, which drives him back and sprays us all with blood.

I breathe and manage to yank my hand free. I drop at Seb’s side. “Sebastian.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he brushes off my concern. He sits up and shakes his head; blood goes flying in every direction. He just wipes it on his sleeve like it’s not there. “I’m fine.”

“Repeating it doesn’t make it true. You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine,” he says.

He gets back to his feet, and I follow. “Hey. Seb. It’s okay to not be okay.”

He sighs and gives me an exasperated look. “I know.”

I reach out and take his hand. “It doesn’t matter if you know. You can’t honestly tell me you’re okay after that.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’ve had worse from our family, okay? I’m not phased.”

Flavio stiffens, which tells me he heard. I sigh. “So have I. That doesn’t make it okay.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen and he goes very, very still. “What?”

“I’ve told you this before, Seb. You keep telling me that doesn’t make it okay. That applies for you, too, y’know.”

He blinks a few times. “Worse than—”

“Him?” I finish with a glance towards Allen. Seb nods. “Oh, yeah. Much worse.”

He shivers. I tighten my grip on his hand. “You can’t honestly tell me you’re okay.”

“It’s not that bad,” he mutters. “Nothing’s broken. I’m fine.”

“Seb.”

He sighs. “I’ll  _ be  _ fine. That better?”

“Yes.”

“Whatever,” he mutters.

Flavio shoves Allen. “I told you to fuck off. I warned you.”

Allen crosses his arms. “You can’t tell me he really cares one way or another.”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Seb stiffens again, but I beat him to the punch. I step forward and open my eyes. “Stop saying that. One, you punched my brothers and ruined any chance you had. Two, I never had any interest. I just don’t care enough to tell you off, unless you actually touch me. Lutz is far better than you and I trust him more. Yes, I  _ do  _ care. It takes a hell of a lot to push me to the point I’ll say anything, and once I reach that point you’re fucking screwed. Like Flavee said, sexual harassment is sexual harassment no matter how you look at it. Fuck off. Take me seriously for once and leave me and my family the hell alone. I’m done staying quiet while you say that shit. Stop it.”

I stomp one foot down. “I’m done. Take me seriously or suffer the goddamn consequences. Seb is a lawyer and Flavee’s friend is a cop and you’re so dead.”

Flavio glances back and smiles. “Well, don’t give the punchline away, dear.”

“What?” Allen asks stupidly.

“I don’t think he’s smart enough to put two and two together,” I point out.

Flavio laughs. “Probably not. Point remains.”

Andrés’ dad pulls into the parking lot, quickly spots the fight, and drives right up behind Allen. He gets out of the car, and Seb gestures. “This your friend, Flavee?”

Flavio glances over Allen’s shoulder. “Yep. Ciao, Señor Carriedo.”

“Hola, Flavio,” he returns.

Flavio gestures to Allen. “Dickwad American.”

“This is Lucca,” he adds, gesturing to me. “Fratellino.”

“I see,” the Spaniard acknowledges.

I lift a hand in greeting. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

He laughs. “Good things, I hope.”

“Mostly. Apparently you’re intimidating when you’re mad.”

He laughs again, a friendly laugh. “Right. So I’ve heard.”

Cuffs click on Allen’s resistant wrists. Andrés’ dad stuffs him in the back seat and slams the door. “Well met. Have a nice day.”

He gets in and drives off. I laugh a little. “‘ _ Have a nice day _ ’? Really?”

Flavio turns to us and shrugs. “He’s like that. That’s pretty normal.”

Flavio moves up and hugs Seb. “He’s right, you know. Just because you’ve had worse doesn’t make it okay. Practice what you preach. I love you.”

He runs off towards Andrés and his car. I turn back to Seb. “I don’t really wanna go home. Is it okay if I just go with you?”

“Why?”

I sigh. “I wasn’t joking about them being worse than him. They still are.”

He gestures. “Get in.”

No other questions. No ‘ _ how are they worse? _ ’. He really has dealt with them before.

I drop in the passenger seat and relax into the leather of the Porsche. He gets in the driver’s seat. I shut my eyes. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I know,” he agrees. “I love you, too, fratellino.”


End file.
